


И, погаснув, вспыхнет снова

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD





	И, погаснув, вспыхнет снова

* * *

Дженсен дышал тяжело и резко, с лёгкой одышкой, иногда наклоняя голову и быстро прихватывая губами ухо Джареда, или родинку у него на щеке, или ключицу. Технически говоря, он был сейчас сверху: упираясь кулаками в кровать по бокам от Джаредовой головы, собственнически зажав между бёдрами Джаредовы бока, двигаясь на Джареде быстро и резко, едва ли не грубо, задавая темп их движению. Джаред лежал, распластавшись под ним и накрыв ладонями его задницу, поднимавшуюся и опускавшуюся, и вздрагивавшую временами, когда Дженсен насаживал себя на его член особенно глубоко. Джаред просто лежал и подмахивал, послушно вскидывал бёдра навстречу заднице Дженсена, и слушал, как глухо шлёпается об Дженсеновы ягодицы его мошонка. Сложно было сказать, в сущности, кто из них сейчас кого трахал. Да это и не имело значения.  
Дженсен кончил, выгнув спину, и тут же повалился вперёд, но удержался на вмятых в постель кулаках - только бицепсы задрожали от напряжения. Джаред толкнулся ещё пару раз в его разжавшийся анус и кончил тоже. Было восемь тридцать утра, и сквозь щель меж задёрнутых занавесок скупо сочился солнечный свет.  
Когда зазвонил телефон, Дженсен глянул на определитель номера и сказал:  
\- Это Эрик.  
\- Включи громкую связь, - пробормотал Джаред, закрывая локтем глаза. Его обмякший член выскользнул и опал, когда Дженсен потянулся к прикроватному столику и нажал на кнопку.  
\- Привет, ребята. Не разбудил?  
\- Не особенно, - Дженсен слез с Джареда, и Джаред перевернулся на бок, к телефону спиной. - График на сегодня не изменился? Нам на час?  
\- Да, на час, только мы тут с Сэрой посидели вчера над сценарием, подправили пару сцен. Я к вам отправил Люка с обновлённым скриптом, успеете прочитать?  
\- М-м, - сказал Дженсен, и Эрик бодро ответил:  
\- Отлично. Там вам вроде бы в дверь звонят?  
И правда, подумал Джаред, звонят. А он и не знал, что у этого телефона такой мощный внешний динамик.  
\- Похоже, что это Люк, - заметил Дженсен.  
\- Не задерживайте его, ему надо заехать ещё в дюжину мест.  
\- О'кей. Не будем.  
\- О'кей, - отозвался Эрик. А потом, помолчав мгновенье, добавил: - И, парни... сперва оденьтесь.  
\- Есть, сэр, - сказал Дженсен и, щёлкнув по клавише, шумно зевнул. - И как это он всегда понимает, что мы только что трахались?  
В дверь позвонили опять, и Дженсен, напялив джинсы, отправился вниз, бормоча себе под нос бессмысленное "да иду же, иду".  
Наверное, ответил про себя Джаред на его последний вопрос, наверное, Эрик понимает это по твоему голосу. Ты после секса всегда ленивый и довольный, как кот, и техасский акцент у тебя становится сильней, чем обычно.  
И ещё он подумал: интересно, если бы на звонок ответил я, Эрик бы тоже понял?

* * *

Эрик не единственный, кто о них знает. Ещё Женевьев; но это вышло случайно. Они с Дженсеном только-только стали жить вместе. А жить вместе они стали потому, что больше ни дня и ни часа не могли находиться вдали друг от друга; попросту говоря - им постоянно хотелось трахаться. Но тут нагрянул день рождения мамы Дженсена, и ему пришлось слетать к родителям на уик-энд. Джареда приглашали тоже, но он не смог, потому что был занят на съёмках "Пятницы 13". Ночью он валялся на кровати в своем трейлере и занимался с Дженсеном сексом по SMS. По телефону было нельзя, потому что в доме родителей Дженсена были очень тонкие стены. Так что они просто перекидывались SMS-ками, упоённо дроча, и это было так классно, что Джаред сделался невнимательным. Так вот и вышло, что сообщение с текстом "Твой член распухает у меня в заднице, блядь, до чего ж ты большой" ушло не в Даллас, штат Техас, Дженсену Эклзу, а в Моррисон, штат Колорадо, Женевьев Кортез. Джаред был даже не очень сильно в этом виноват: Женевьев просила, чтобы друзья называли её просто Джен, и хотя они с Джаредом не были прям вот такими друзьями, он записал её номер в мобильный "Джен Кортез" - просто потому, что это было короче. Так вот Джен Кортез очутилась в соседстве с Дженсеном Эклзом. В опасном соседстве, но кто мог тогда предвидеть...  
Джаред не знал, что подумала Женевьев, получив в три часа ночи уведомление о своём члене у Джареда в заднице. Он даже думать об этом боялся, и, как назло, это была неловкость из тех, которым крайне сложно подыскать невинное объяснение. Даже для глупой шутки (на которые Джаред вообще-то был мастер) эта шутка была бы уж слишком глупа. Поэтому Джаред решил ничего не объяснять Женевьев и понадеяться, что она, может быть, вообще не заметила эту треклятую SMS, или потеряла мобильный, или уронила его в бассейн. Через неделю они встретились на съёмках, Женевьев вела себя как ни в чём не бывало, и Джаред уже совсем успокоился, когда во время перерыва она вдруг подошла к нему и тихо сказала:  
\- Это же Дженсен, правда? Это должен быть Дженсен. Иначе - так просто нечестно!  
"Чёрт. Блядь. Твою мать!" - подумал Джаред, а вслух сказал:  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты...  
\- Значит, всё-таки он, - сказала она и заговорщицки ухмыльнулась, легонько пристукнув кулачком по его плечу. - Правда, расслабься, Джаред. Я никому не скажу.  
Он не поверил ей, потому что в то время едва её знал. Но она в самом деле никому ничего не сказала. Даже Дженсену. Даже Джареду, так что временами ему казалось, будто они просто не поняли друг друга, а той идиотской SMS вовсе и не было никогда.

* * *

Когда они рассказали Эрику, что к чему, Эрик осатанел. Дженсен потом сказал Джареду, что не только не мог представить себе осатаневшего Эрика, но и не считал его вообще способным на такое неэриковское чувство. Крипке был славный парень, простой, открытый, временами немного робкий, ни капли не склонный к деспотизму, и голосовал он всегда за демократов.  
И Джаред, и Дженсен поразились, когда оказалось, что при всех его неоспоримых достоинствах старина Эрик оказался таким ханжой.  
\- Я не ханжа, - заявил он. - И не дурак, между прочим. Я давно подозревал, что между вами что-то... что-то такое есть. И это ваше дело, ребята, видит Бог, мне всё равно, с кем вы трахаетесь, пусть бы даже и друг с другом. Но пока мы делаем вместе этот проект, знать о вашем... о вас никто не должен. Вы охренели, что ли? Вы же играете _братьев!_ И сетка у нас в прайм-тайм! Боссы из "Уорнер Бразерс" мне яйца поотрывают, если вы выкинете такой фортель. И вам, между прочим, тоже.  
\- Всё равно мы хотим жить вместе, - упрямо сказал Джаред. Он чувствовал себя школьником, представляющим родителям свою первую девочку и не получившим ожидаемого благословения. Что было вообще глупо само по себе: его семья отличалась свободой взглядов, и своих девушек он родителям никогда не представлял. Разве что Сэнди, но Сэнди была давно.  
\- Да живите - кто вам не даёт? Все ведь знают, какие вы друзья. Дженсен может переехать в твой ванкуверский дом - это, кстати, будет удобно для всех, автобусу не придётся мотаться за вами по отдельности, и мы сэкономим час съёмочного времени. Съезжайтесь, давайте, почему нет... только, Бога ради, следите, чтоб у вас были в нужное время задёрнуты занавески.  
Нет, Эрик вовсе не был ханжой. В сущности, он даже хотел как лучше. Но Джаред всё равно на него обиделся - сам не зная толком, на что. Он ведь не верил на самом деле, что Эрик даст им добро на камин-аут. Они и признались-то ему потому лишь, что им (ну ладно, не им, а Джареду) хотелось хоть кому-то сказать. Это было в самом начале, и их... ну, если точнее, Джареда, распирало от желания забраться на Статую Свободы и завопить во всё горло, на весь мир: "Я ЛЮБЛЮ ДЖЕНСЕНА ЭКЛЗА!"  
Дженсен тогда, впрочем, остался бы стоять внизу и сказал бы вполголоса: "Да, я тоже люблю Дженсена Эклза".  
Дженсену было проще. Ему не хотелось кричать. Он вообще был молчун и сказал это чёртово "я тебя тоже" раза, наверное, два. Он и Эрику не особенно хотел говорить; он никому не хотел говорить. Он был счастлив и так, просто целуя Джареда и бормоча ему в уголок рта что-нибудь вроде "у тебя холодные ноги". И солнечный свет сочился в щель между задёрнутых занавесок.

* * *

В один далеко не прекрасный день настала пора снимать постельную сцену Сэма и Руби, и Джаред занервничал. Он всегда нервничал перед постельными сценами - он их терпеть не мог. Женевьев подлила масла в огонь, громко сказав на сете во время перерыва:  
\- А мне-то чего волноваться? На меня всё равно смотреть никто не будет, все будут смотреть на Джареда.  
Проблема в том, что Джареду совсем не хотелось, чтоб на него смотрели. Ну, то есть, не в такой ситуации, не оценивая, не заглядывая ему в постель - или даже только воображая, будто заглядывают, потому что никто не знал, что на самом деле творится в его постели. Он в раздражении осознал, что куда меньше бы напрягался, если бы ему пришлось изображать эротику с Дженсеном. С Дженсеном он никогда не думал, как повернуться, куда положить руку, как получше выглядеть в кадре... потому что и кадра-то не было никакого. С Дженсеном не надо было играть. Дженсен никогда не говорил: "Я тащусь от твоих бицепсов" или что-то вроде того, то, что постоянно говорят женщины - поэтому с Дженсеном не приходилось тратить уйму времени и сил на то, чтобы бицепсы оставались в форме. Конечно, Джареду нравилось выглядеть хорошо, иначе он не стал бы актёром; но он ненавидел прилагать для этого силы, и не любил слишком пристальных взглядов. Он хотел быть самим собой и нравиться именно таким, каков он сам по себе. Сэнди любила повторять, что в этом его желании есть что-то ужасно детское; а он сердился, когда она так говорила, хотя понимал, что ей это в нём даже нравится.  
Словом, Джареда порядком нервировало, когда кто-то принимался разглядывать его бицепсы, поэтому перед той сценой с Женевьев он заметно разволновался. Эрик предложил им порепетировать в трейлере, наедине, и Джаред поймал быстрый взгляд, брошенный на него Дженсеном, когда они уходили. Дженсен сочувствовал Джареду, и жалел, что не может ему помочь... но это было спокойное, безропотное сожаление. В нём не было негодования и настоящей злости; не было желания всё изменить.  
Оказавшись в трейлере с Женевьев, Джаред прочистил горло и стал перебирать листы скрипта, тут же в них запутавшись.  
Женевьев сказала:  
\- Дженсен ведь не будет ревновать? Нет?  
Джаред ответил, даже не успев подумать как следует:  
\- Нет, что ты. Он не ревнивый совсем.  
\- Везёт же некоторым, - заметила Женевьев, выгнув бровь и став ужасно похожей на Руби. - Мой бывший бой-френд ревновал меня, как психопат, потому-то и стал бывшим. Всё будет хорошо, - добавила она и, забрав у Джареда распечатку, уселась ему на колени.  
Джаред застыл, потому что это получилось похоже на то, как иногда делал Дженсен - а впрочем, так делают все любовники, если они ниже ростом и весят меньше, чем ты. Он задержал дыхание, когда Женевьев обвила его шею руками и поёрзала у него на коленях, попытался не напрягаться, но не смог, почти физически чувствуя тепло осветительной лампы у себя на спине и холодный глаз камеры, нацеленной ему между лопаток, бесстрастно оценивающей результаты его двухнедельной работы в тренажёрном зале, и..  
\- Чувствуй, - шепнула вдруг Женевьев, цепко сжимая руки у него на затылке. - Чувствуй мой член в твоей заднице. Чувствуй, как он твердеет... как распухает... там, у тебя внутри. Так горячо... так хорошо... так твёрдо.  
Джаред задохнулся и дёрнулся, чуть не сбросив её с себя, но руки его уже инстинктивно стиснули её ягодицы, маленькие и упругие, а она вскинула ноги, обхватывая ими его за пояс, скрестила щиколотки у него на спине и качнулась вперёд, задевая волосами его подбородок. Её дыхание обжигало ему кожу над ухом.  
\- Я тебя распираю... растягиваю... в тебе тесно, как в первый раз, и мой член проходит в тебя, а потом из тебя... в тебе так упруго, и я становлюсь всё больше... и нам хорошо...  
Она шептала что-то ещё, и Джаред, крепко зажмурив глаза, вжимал её в себя с такой силой, что она начала чуть-чуть задыхаться, но не умолкла, продолжая рассказывать, как трахает его - как Дженсен трахает его, до умопомрачения, до ломоты в висках. Потом она поцеловала его, и он ответил с таким жаром, с каким не целовал женщин целый год, неуклюже путаясь пальцами в её длинных густых волосах.  
Женевьев разорвала поцелуй прежде, чем Джаред успел его до конца распробовать, и легко соскочила на пол.  
\- Теперь справишься? Идём, - задорно сказала она, беря его за руку. - Это не страшно.  
"Чего уж тут страшного", - тупо подумал Джаред, но пошёл за ней. И когда на съёмочной площадке она опять целовала его, в голове у него шелестел её голос, рассказывающий, какой он жаркий и как в нём упруго, и они сняли всю сцену в два дубля, и получилось здорово. Ну, во всяком случае, все потом говорили, что здорово, потому что сам Джаред так и не смог заставить себя посмотреть отснятый материал.

* * *

В конце ноября он сказал Дженсену:  
\- Давай поедем к тебе на Рождество.  
Дженсен поднял на него глаза от газеты.  
\- Ко мне? Это куда - на второй этаж, что ли?  
\- Ну нет, ну, к твоим. Здорово ведь было в позапрошлом году. Я до сих пор помню абрикосовые пирожки твоей мамы - это такое объедение было!  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Да правда же объедение, Джен.  
\- Не думаю, Джаред, - сказал Дженсен очень мягко, и легонько встряхнул газету.  
Что за идиотская привычка читать по утрам газеты, подумал Джаред. Ещё и после того, как сорок минут проторчал в ванной, принц Уэльский хренов. Он помешал сахар в остывающем кофе.  
\- Почему?  
Дженсен вздохнул и сложил газету.  
\- Пойду одеваться, - сказал он и стал подниматься из-за стола, но Джаред схватил его за руку и заставил сесть обратно.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдёшь. Скажи, почему мы не можем поехать на Рождество к твоей семье.  
\- Потому что они католики.  
\- И что? Я, между прочим, тоже, если ты до сих пор не заметил. И в позапрошлом году...  
\- В позапрошлом году мы не были вместе.  
В кухне стало очень тихо. Джаред убрал руку и сгорбился, потом распрямил плечи, но они тут же согнулись опять, будто сами собой.  
\- Ты меня стыдишься. - Вопросом это не было.  
\- Не стыжусь, Джей. Я тебя люблю. И свою семью я тоже люблю. Я могу притворяться перед камерами, но вряд ли сумею перед людьми, которые мне дороги. Я не хочу им врать. Да и не получится у меня.  
\- А зачем? - полушепотом спросил Джаред. - Зачем тогда врать?  
Дженсен аккуратно сложил салфетку и поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Пойду всё-таки одеваться, - сказал он. И пошёл.  
И это был тот самый второй раз за всё время, когда Джаред услыхал от него это чёртово "да, я тебя люблю".  
Какое-то время Джаред подумывал, что, раз так, не уговорить ли Дженсена поехать на Рождество к нему в Сан-Антонио. Семья Джареда, правда, пока тоже ничего не знала, и Джаред не особенно задумывался о том, когда и как им обо всём расскажет. Но в конце концов эта идея, не вызвавшая в Дженсене бурного отклика, увяла сама собой, и на праздники Дженсен поехал к своей семье, а Джаред - к своей. Съехались все - мама, папа, брат с женой и сестра с бой-френдом, все они обнимали его и были ему искренне рады, и никто не спрашивал, почему у него по-прежнему нету девушки. Так что, в сущности, получилось хорошее Рождество.  
Дженсен задержался в Далласе до Нового Года, и Джаред, вернувшийся раньше, несколько дней выгуливал своих собак один, и только тогда понял, до чего же отвык от этого. Нет, ему вовсе не было в тягость - совсем наоборот, он осознал, что ужасно по ним соскучился. Хэрли и Сэди всегда любили Дженсена, а когда он переехал к Джареду, вообще приняли как родного: когда Дженсен с Джаредом возвращались домой вместе, бедные псины в замешательстве метались от одного к другому с жалобным лаем, не зная, когда опрокинуть на пол и облизать первым. По сути, это уже пару месяцев как были не собаки Джареда, а его общие с Дженсеном собаки. И, возясь с ними на заснеженной лужайке перед своим ванкуверским домом, Джаред вдруг понял, что ревнует, и что это всё равно [i]его[/i] собаки, вот так-то.  
Женевьев позвонила ему тридцатого декабря и спросила, какие у него планы на завтра. Джаред с минуту напрягался, пытаясь вспомнить, какой сегодня день, а, вспомнив, пожал плечами и сказал, что планов никаких. Тогда она позвала его на новогоднюю вечеринку в новый клуб, открытый недавно одним из её ванкуверских друзей, и Джаред согласился. Он, наверное, отказался бы, если бы Женевьев спросила, где Дженсен; но она не спросила. Она была Девочка, Которая Не Задаёт Лишних Вопросов. А иногда это самое главное.  
Дженсен вернулся третьего января, и они с Джаредом занялись сексом, поужинали и пошли в кино. Четвёртого у них возобновились съёмки.

* * *

Это было на конференции... на какой-то там конференции. Их слишком много стало ближе к концу сезона, Джаред уже потерял им счёт: рейтинги росли, настырность фанатов - тоже, хотя ни умней, ни деликатней они не делались.  
\- Как вы думаете, что ожидает в будущем Сэма Винчестера? Что он выберет? По какой дорожке пойдёт? Сумеет ли вовремя остановиться?  
И дальше в таком вот духе, банально, но многословно - что именно, Джаред не слышал, потому что в этот момент Дженсен вдруг взял его под столом за руку.  
Они сидели на возвышении за столом, покрытым длинной зелёной скатертью, так что ниже пояса их со стороны зрительского зала видно не было, но Джаред всё равно замер, а потом запаниковал. Дженсен никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного. Конечно, они прикасались друг к другу на людях, и даже чаще, чем это обычно делают друзья мужского пола, часто подшучивали на эту тему - чёрт, да хотя бы последняя серия гэгрилов чего только стоит. Но никогда ещё эти прикосновения не были такими... интимными. Джаред почувствовал, как пальцы Дженсена осторожно обвивают его ладонь, сжимаю не сильно, но крепко, так, что незаметно руку не высвободишь. Джаред вдохнул, забыв выдохнуть и совершенно не соображая, что только что заданный из зала вопрос был обращён непосредственно к нему. Всё, о чём он мог думать - это о том, что Дженсен гладит пего ладонь указательным пальцем, а на них со всех сторон пялятся камеры... и парочка камер, как знать, может быть [i]под[/i] столом.  
\- Без комментариев, - услышал он, будто издалека, спокойный голос Дженсена. - Мы ведь уже говорили, нам самим ничего не рассказывают. Джаред, конечно, может с вами поделиться своими догадками, но вы его знаете - он такого наплетёт, что весь интернет будет биться в истерике, а правды в этом окажется, ну... вот на столько, - он отпустил руку Джареда и, подняв её над столом, отставил указательный палец от большого на дюйм. В зале раздался смех, хотя задавшая вопрос девица явно осталась недовольна ответом.  
Джаред собирался спросить потом Дженсена, что это, чёрт возьми, было, и неужто он наконец решился на камин-аут, а если да - то какого чёрта берёт его за руку под столом, а не поверх стола. Но в конце концов не спросил. Потому что длинная скатерть и вечно задёрнутые занавески отвечают на все незаданные вопросы лучше любых объяснений, не так ли?

* * *

\- Не-а, не с самого начала, конечно, - говорил Джаред, сидя на диване в гостиничном номере Женевьев, пока она, склонившись над столиком, с медицинской точностью отмеряла текилу для коктейля. - Подружились-то мы почти сразу, но первые два года ничего не было. И не говори мне про Пейли, - добавил он тут же, поморщившись.  
Женевьев выгнула бровь.  
\- Я и не собиралась.  
\- Собиралась-собиралась. Мы тогда просто дурачились. Ну и потом... в Чикаго... и всё остальное тоже. А потом, где-то год назад... - Год, три месяца и одиннадцать дней, если точнее, подумал он про себя, а вслух продолжал: - В общем, была вечеринка, мы выпили больше обычного, и я его обнял. В смысле, просто так обнял, без ничего такого... и он меня обнял тоже. И мы вот так постояли, и я подумал, что вот, мать-перемать, это оно. - Джаред умолк, поболтал немого в бокале соломинку и усмехнулся. - Знаю. Неромантично.  
\- Может и нет, не мне судить, я не романтик, - фыркнула Женевьев и протянула ему новую порцию коктейля. Она мастерски смешивала коктейли - Джаред совсем недавно узнал, что она больше года работала барменом в одном из ресторанов Лас-Вегаса.  
Джаред взял коктейль и сказал, глядя на Женевьев слегка недоверчиво:  
\- И... что? Ты не спросишь, как вышло дальше? Кто из нас кого первым поцеловал и всё остальное?  
\- А это важно?  
\- Хм, - сказал Джаред. - Нет.  
\- Я тоже считаю, что нет. Подумать только, взяли и обнялись. Пф!  
\- По-твоему, это смешно?  
\- Я разве смеялась? Нет, Джей, я завидую. Хотела бы я, чтоб у меня хоть одна связь началась с объятия, а не с мужской лапищи у меня за ляжке.  
Джаред мог бы сказать ей о том, что она делает поспешные выводы, и что связь, начавшаяся с объятий, довольно своеобразна. Но у них оставалось ещё десять пустых бокалов для коктейля, выставленных в рядок, и целая бутылка текилы. Поэтому он не стал торопиться.  
Он не торопился следующие три часа - нет, он не спешил, рассказывая всё с толком и с расстановкой. Правда, все эти три часа он тихо ненавидел себя и свою слабость к текиле.  
\- Так, говоришь, ты хотел бы открыться всем? - в конце концов спросила его Женевьев с любопытством, вообще-то мало ей свойственным, но простительным для данного времени суток и состояния, в котором уже пребывали они оба. - Всем-всем-всем, и даже твоей маме?  
\- Моя мама меня не осудит, - сказал Джаред чуть более пафосно, чем собирался, и Женевьев прыснула непойми почему, едва не перевернув свой бокал.  
\- О'кей, твоя мама тебя не осудит. Ну, а как насчёт твоего папы? И твоих друзей-ковбоев? Думаешь, хоть один из них позволит тебе себя лапать на людях, как ты это любишь?  
\- Мне всё равно, - обронил Джаред и тут же поправился: - Мне было всё равно. Раньше... Теперь... я не знаю.  
\- Не знаешь, надо ли оно вам на самом деле?  
Он изумился, услышав, как она сформулировала вопрос - и вряд ли сама Женевьев понимала, насколько он точен и... как по больному он бьёт.  
Впрочем, она поняла это мгновением позже - как и все актёры, она хорошо умела читать выражения лица - и отставила бокал.  
\- Джаред? Прости, я не...  
\- Всё хорошо. Просто ты права. Да, я... я не знаю, надо ли оно нам... мне. Знаешь, когда всё началось, я ведь хотел жениться на Сэнди, - зачем-то сказал он, хотя, идя к Женевьев этим вечером, поклялся себе ни слова не говорить про свою бывшую. - А когда понял, что это всё правда... ну, правда серьёзно... мы с ней расстались. Я ведь не гей, Джен, я никогда раньше с парнями не был. Меня это так... так поразило. Было нечестно обманывать её, нечестно обманывать... всех. Я думал, Дженсен согласится, но он совсем иначе это всё воспринимает.  
\- У него очень религиозная семья, Джей, - тихо сказал Женевьев, и Джаред мотнул головой.  
\- Не в этом дело. Не только в этом. Просто он... понимаешь, ему и так хорошо. Он не понимает, зачем нужно кому-нибудь говорить. Он вообще не любит болтать про свою личную жизнь, он и мне почти ничего про своих девушек не рассказывал, когда мы ещё только дружили. Считает, что... ну, что это только наше с ним дело.  
\- А ты так не можешь.  
\- Да, наверное.  
Он сказал это и только тогда понял, до чего же это соответствует истине. О его романе, помолвке, разрыве с Сэнди знали все - он постарался, чтоб знали. Его откровенность как будто бы была оборотной стороной его застенчивости - как во время съёмок постельных сцен, или на той треклятой конференции. Он так же любил выставлять себя напоказ, сколь и стеснялся этого. Он хотел, чтобы все знали о них с Дженсеном... и не хотел, если только этого не хотел и Дженсен. И это было бы хорошо и удобно для них обоих, если бы... если бы.  
\- Знаешь, в самом начале, - сказал Джаред, - когда всё начиналось, у меня от его прикосновений по коже бежали мурашки. Два года перед тем мы дурачились и висли друг на друге, и ничего, а потом вдруг... как щёлкнуло. И - всё: стоило ему только ко мне прикоснуться, хоть пальцем задеть, не важно, наедине мы или на людях - и меня просто озноб колотить начинал. Это было так... как будто я опять в школе и боюсь заговорить с Эмили Пронтон.  
\- Ты боялся заговорить с Эмили Пронтон? - Женевьев улыбалась, но взгляд её был прямым и напряжённым, и Джаред не улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- На последней конвенции он взял меня за руку под столом. Прямо во время разговора с залом. Взял и погладил. Он никогда так раньше не делал, а я... Я только и мог думать, что тут же повсюду камеры, и если хоть одна их них хоть краешком нас зацепит, завтра на весь интернет будут орать, что мы всё-таки вместе.  
\- А ты этого больше не хочешь?  
\- Не в том дело. Просто я думал об этом, а не о том, что он ко мне прикасается. Не было мурашек. Понимаешь? Не было мурашек.

* * *

После поездки в Даллас у Дженсена появилась "девушка". Джаред мог говорить о ней только вот так - "девушка", интонацией ясно выделяя кавычки. Он не спрашивал, почему Дженсену вдруг понадобилось такого рода прикрытие, хотя понимал теперь, что рано или поздно нечто подобное должно было произойти - это была, в конце концов, плата за то, что они поселились вместе, пусть занавески у них и бывали частенько задёрнуты. Джаред подозревал, что у Дженсена во время той рождественской поездки состоялся не слишком приятный разговор с отцом; вероятно, звучали вопросы и предположения, на которые Дженсену не хотелось бы отвечать. Видимо, он решил, что проще всего пресечь эти вопросы, дав своей семье видимость опровержения. Так Джаред думал, и был, вероятно, не слишком далёк от истины; настолько, что они с Дженсеном даже не стали это обсуждать.  
Просто у Дженсена была теперь "девушка". И он ходил с ней иногда на "свидания". Как-то так.  
Дженсен не хотел, чтобы Джаред с ней знакомился, и первое время ему даже удавалось держать их на расстоянии друг от друга. Она никогда не звонила Дженсену на домашний - только на мобильный, и говорил он с ней всегда в присутствии Джареда, не таясь, но и не вдаваясь в долгие разговоры: односложные "да", "нет", "договорились", "пока". Джаред не знал её имени - Дженсен её называл [i]она[/i], а Джаред - [i]эта твоя[/i], и изо всех сил старался не злиться. Очень старался, правда. Но всё равно втайне был рад, что по сценарию шоу между их персонажами, между братьями Дином и Сэмом, понемногу ширилась трещина. Играя на пару с Дженсеном, Джаред никогда не играл особенно - ни когда их персонажи были близки, ни когда начали отдаляться. Если бы он верил во всякую галиматью про то, что судьба персонажей влияет... и бла-бла-бла... но в галиматью он не верил, так что просто играл, как играл. С шоу всё было в порядке, они справлялись, Эрик был ими доволен, рейтинги держались крепко. Играть было легко.  
Во всяком случае, перед камерами.  
На Валентинов день Дженсен пригласил [i]эту свою[/i] в кино. Джаред подумал: какого чёрта? - и наглым образом напросился с ними. Дженсен не стал возражать, а [i]эта его[/i] была как будто бы даже рада. Она была то ли из фанаток "Сверхъестественного", то ли официантка, разливавшая минералку на последнем конвенте - Джаред точно не знал, да и Дженсен, кажется, тоже. Так или иначе, Джаред заочно нравился ей только немногим меньше, чем Дженсен, и она с радостью позволила Джареду безнадёжно испортить им с Дженсеном их "свидание".  
В кинотеатре они сели в последнем ряду: Дженсен посередине, [i]эта его[/i] и Джаред - по бокам. Джаред не знал, что за фильм (билеты брал Дженсен), и в первый момент слегка опешил, увидев на экране себя. Вот же чёрт, они, оказывается, пошли аккурат на "Пятницу 13" - вот отчего "девушка" Дженсена так восторженно попискивала всё время, пока они стояли в очереди в кассу. У неё был большой, ярко накрашенный, очень подвижный и очень болтливый рот, и, машинально поглядывая на неё, Джаред подумал - интересно, спит ли с ней Дженсен, и если да, то насколько часто.  
Когда свет в зале погас, он подумал об этом ещё раз, потом ещё и ещё. Дженсен сидел с ним рядом спокойно, неподвижно, глядя на экран прищуренными глазами. Они уже видели этот фильм на допремьерном показе, и Джаред знал всё, что Дженсен думает по этому поводу. Но всё равно он всё время отворачивался от экрана и украдкой смотрел на Дженсена - так же, как на той допремьерке, потому что тогда он переживал и немного стыдился, и ловил каждый Дженсенов взгляд, молчаливо и застенчиво выпрашивая похвалу.  
Сейчас он не выпрашивал ничего. Просто смотрел на него, на его мягкий красивый профиль, вспыхивающий и снова меркнущий в полутьме. Над головами у них мерно гудел проектор - это был маленький и плохонький кинотеатр, не оснащённый бесшумной техникой. Джаред смотрел на Дженсена и думал, что будет, если сейчас наклониться и поцеловать его в шею - прямо сейчас, оттолкнув в сторонку девицу, жмущуюся к Дженсену в неподдельном страхе. Руки, мол, прочь, ты здесь только туристка, ты здесь случайно, а я... мы с ним... мы с ним, ну, ты знаешь - такие друзья.  
Он не сделал этого всё же, но не потому, что боялся скандала. Просто он понял вдруг, что на самом деле не хочет целовать Дженсена, нет. Он хочет просто отшвырнуть прочь эту маленькую размалёванную идиотку; и не хочет сидеть в тёмном зале, и не хочет больше задёргивать занавески. Он просто больше не хочет... да ничего он не хочет уже; он просто устал.  
Как только эта мысль оформилась у него в голове, он поднялся и вышел из зала под аккомпанемент злого шипения потревоженных соседей. Выбежал ли за ним Дженсен и что сказала [i]эта его[/i], Джаред не знал; он быстро спустился вниз, поймал такси и назвал водителю отель Женевьев.

* * *

Он стоял, широко разведя ноги и низко опустив голову, упираясь ладонями в стол. От сильных, глубоких толчков его кидало вперёд, а потом тащило назад; он был как кукла, как чёртова резиновая баба, и очень долго не мог кончить, хоть его отупевший, неотзывчивый пенис ласкали и пальцы, и губы - всё для тебя, милый, всё для тебя. Получив в конце концов вымученный оргазм, Джаред со вздохом опустился на стол и прижался щекой к холодной ламинированной столешнице, а Дженсен поцеловал его в мокрый затылок, взъерошил ему слегка волосы и сказал:  
\- Ничего. Ты просто устал.  
Ночью ему снилось, что он Сэм Винчестер, а Руби, оседлав его в центре меловой пентаграммы, шептала ему, как жарко и хорошо у него внутри, и у неё внутри, и что он теперь не один.

* * *

Джаред четыре раза подъезжал к её отелю. Дважды он набирался духу подняться на её этаж. Один раз он дошёл до двери её номера. И только прикончив бутылку рома, он всё-таки поднял руку и постучал, надеясь втайне, что её не окажется дома.  
Когда она отперла - ленивая, сонная, в банном халатике и с полотенцем на голове, - он переступил порог, взял её лицо в ладони и прижался к её губам, обдавая её запахом перегара, пота и отчаяния.  
Она вскинула руку и упёрла ладонь ему в грудь, но отстраняться не стала. Джаред вцепился ей в волосы, нетерпеливо стаскивая полотенце, злясь, что она сейчас такая размякшая, злясь на неё за то, что она не злится. Губы у неё были полные и горячие, как у Дженсена, но в то же время совершенно другие - это было так странно, опять целовать женщину, по-настоящему целовать и думать, что именно этого хочешь. Он нашарил её поясок и рванул, а потом и её саму - на себя, вжимаясь в стену спиной, подхватывая под бедро сильную стройную ногу и задирая к себе на пояс, чтобы тёрлась нежной кожей о грубую ткань его джинсов, и чтобы почувствовать, что, кроме халатика, на ней ничего...  
\- Не надо.  
Она не отталкивала его, продолжала его целовать, и он решил, что ослышался, поэтому не перестал. Но она повторила снова:  
\- Не надо. - Скользнула языком ему в рот, жадно и тоже отчаянно, будто в последний раз, потом отстранилась, взглянула ему в глаза и сказала: - Не надо, Джаред.  
Они стояли по-прежнему у стены, он держал её за приподнятое бедро, и она вжималась в него всем своим жарким, душистым телом, обхватив за шею и балансируя на одной ноге.  
\- Почему? - спросил Джаред, улыбаясь ей пьяно и зло. - А, постой, знаю. "Это неправильно, плохо, и мы не должны"?  
Она смотрела на него, не меняя позы, почти с состраданием. Её мокрые волосы рассыпались по плечам. На сете он ни разу не видел её настолько красивой. По правде, до этого дня он вообще не считал её привлекательной. Она была его другом. Она была...  
\- Сэму нужна Руби, - хрипло сказал Джаред, улыбаясь теперь уже виновато и почти что заискивающе, боясь, что вот-вот начнёт умолять. - Сэму нужно...  
\- Сэму нужен Дин, - сказала она и, окончательно отстранившись, взяла в ладони его лицо. - Слышишь? Послушай меня. Сэму нужен Дин, а всё остальное неважно.  
\- Дину зато Сэм нахер сдался.  
\- Неправда. Господи, Джаред, это неправда, ты сам знаешь. Это же шоу про вас с ним. Про тебя и него. Это про Сэма с Дином. Они могут поссориться, могут не понимать друг друга, им может быть плохо, но всё равно им надо быть вместе.  
\- Шоу. Грёбаное шоу, - сказал Джаред и ткнулся лицом ей в плечо, а она обняла его, встав на цыпочки, и погладила по волосам.  
\- Ничего, - прошептала, пока он елозил носом по её шее, пытаясь не удариться в пьяные слёзы. - Ничего, ничего. Сэм просто запутался. Вы просто немножко запутались, мальчики, это бывает... это пройдёт.  
Потом она отвела его в ванную, заставила умыться, уложила в гостиной на диване и подоткнула вокруг него одеяло. А потом позвонила Дженсену и, извинившись, сказала, что Джаред слегка перебрал и она не рискнула его выпускать на улицу одного. Дженсен ответил "спасибо" и повесил трубку.

* * *

В конце февраля Джаред принял решение.  
Теперь о нём надо было как-то сказать.  
Вот только как? "Думаю, нам обоим уже не так хорошо, как раньше"? "Было славно, но давай снова станем просто друзьями"? "Собирай свои вещи и выметайся из моего дома"? Как ни скажи, это будет глупо, грубо, противно, жалко, и больно для них обоих. Если бы это был дом Дженсена, Джаред просто молча съехал бы, а на съёмочной площадке вёл бы себя как ни в чём не бывало. Может, им даже удалось бы избежать мелодраматических объяснений; ведь Дженсен их не любит так же, как Дин, и так же, как Дин, многое понимает без слов. Но уезжать из собственного дома - это было бы слишком демонстративно, слишком надменно, истерично даже. А Джаред не хотел истерик. Джаред хотел, чтобы они просто расстались... ну... словом, друзьями.  
Надо было им так друзьями и оставаться, ох, Господи, так было бы лучше для всех.  
У него выдалась свободной первая половина дня, и он сказал Дженсену, что походит по магазинам. И он правда по ним ходил - по старым букинистическим лавочкам, где продавали древние выпуски комиксов и дрянные наивные детективы в мятых бумажных обложках. Джаред брёл мимо витрин, сунув руки в карманы и утопив подбородок в шарфе, и пытался прикинуть, какая из этих книжек могла бы понравиться Дженсену. Он ничего не собирался ему покупать - только не сейчас, нет, - но всё равно, думать об этом было странно, и грустно, и хорошо, как будто пролистывать старый альбом с выцветшими фотографиями. Джареду вспомнилось, как Дженсен читал ему Джерома К. Джерома - вслух и в ролях, и Джаред хохотал так, что разлаялись их собаки. Воспоминание было хорошим, тёплым. И много ведь было у них тёплого и хорошего в домике с вечно задёрнутыми занавесками. Просто... просто, наверное, были слишком темно, а Джареду нравился свет. Как говорил сыгранный им Томас Кинкейд: самый яркий свет - это любовь. Джаред не умел, не хотел любить в темноте.  
Он остановился перед какой-то витриной и постоял, зябко сжимая и разжимая пальцы в карманах - холодало, ветер крепчал, а пальто у Джареда слишком тонкое, чтоб подолгу в нём гулять на ветру. Над витриной был козырёк, под него не так задувало, и Джаред постоял там немного, думая, что, наверное, пора возвращаться домой - сколько можно оттягивать неизбежное. Он хотел уже идти дальше, но бросил последний рассеянный взгляд на витрину и остановился. На ярко освещённой полке были разложены вразнобой старые номера журналов, и среди них Джаред заметил обложку, на которой были они с Дженсеном, вместе. Дженсен стоял, улыбаясь до ушей, а Джаред обвис на нём сзади, стиснув руки в замок у него на груди, и что-то вопил - что-то ужасно умное, разумеется: рот у него был широко раскрыт и выражение лица было предельно дурацким. Это был старый журнал, позапрошлогодний - во время того фотосета они ещё не были парой, просто дружили, и им было тогда хорошо. Джаред был с Сэнди, Дженсен - с Даниль, они играли Сэма и Дина, не зная, продлят ли их сериал на следующий сезон, и всё было так просто. Не надо было прятаться, врать, притворяться - и делать вид, что это в порядке вещей. Джаред тогда и подумать не мог, что быть вместе, быть парой так сложно; что быть парой всегда сложно, не важно, с кем.  
И, глядя на эту глупую фотографию и грея холодные пальцы в карманах, стоя на промозглом ветру, Джаред вспомнил их прошлое Рождество. Им вдруг стрельнуло что-то, и они решили поехать в детский приют, разыграв на "камень-ножницы-бумага", кому быть Санта-Клаусом. Джаред проиграл и сказал: "Раз так, то ты будешь моим оленем". Дженсен захохотал и согласился, но с условием, что костюмы выберет сам. Себе он взял скромную и симпатичную маску с пластмассовыми рогами, многозначительно указав на них и сказав Джареду: "Только попробуй!", а для Джареда отыскал самую колючую, жёсткую и уродливую синтетическую бороду на свете. Они накупили конфет, кукол Барби и трансформеров на две тысячи баксов, напялили на себя свои идиотские костюмы и завалились в приют. Им пришлось там показать свои карточки членов актёрской гильдии, потому что директор приюта чуть не упала при виде их в обморок и сперва наотрез отказалась впускать. Джаред никогда в жизни не смеялся столько, сколько в тот день, и так обожрался конфет, что у него разболелся живот. Дженсен сжалился над ним и вызвал такси, и уже в машине, тычась своими пластмассовыми рогами в кожаный потолок, склонился над Джаредом, постанывающим от боли и от смеха, ухватил его за торчащую колом белую бороду, сдёрнул её Джареду на подбородок и поцеловал его в губы.  
Вот такой у них был первый поцелуй, самый первый. И Джаред скорей сплясал бы на конвенции голышом, чем кому-нибудь про всё это рассказал. Он моргнул и увидел какого-то парня, высокого и лохматого, в тонком пальто и длинном шарфе, улыбавшегося ему во весь рот - и через секунду понял, что это его собственное отражение глядит на него из витрины. Чёрт, да.... да, хорошее было тоже... ведь было, и много, такого хорошего, которое только потому хорошо, что о нём никому не расскажешь. То, что только его и твоё - [i]ваше,[/i] одно на двоих, а остальным ни к чему, потому что... ну, просто не их это дело.  
Джаред принял решение. Был конец февраля.

* * * 

Дженсен ждал его в гостиной внизу, на диване, обложившись пледами и собаками. Ступив за порог, Джаред понял, что в подвале забарахлил бойлер, потому что в доме было почти так же холодно, как и снаружи. Надо было спуститься и посмотреть, но вместо этого он повесил пальто, размотал шарф и шагнул к дивану. Хэрли тут же вскочил и кинулся к нему с радостным лаем, а Сэди только подняла голову и виновато замахала хвостом - прости, чувак, но я тут уже пригрелась.  
\- Ты как раз вовремя, - сказал Дженсен, - игра только что началась. Сейчас реклама. Двигай сюда.  
На столике рядом с диваном стояли две бутылки пива, и на одной из них был след от губной помады. Не помада [i]этой его[/i], нет - слишком тёмная. Джаред не стал спрашивать, кто заходил к ним, и о чём они с Дженсеном тут говорили за парой пива. Кажется, он это знал... а если он ошибался - какая, в конце концов, разница.  
Никакой, потому что - он понял это, едва ступил за порог, почувствовал одновременно с холодом - занавески были отдёрнуты, и жалюзи подняты, а ведь они никогда не поднимали жалюзи на первом этаже, с тех пор, как поселились вместе. Потому что, ну, первый этаж и... А сейчас они были открыты, и комнату заливал свет, свет - было холодно и светло.  
\- Джаред? - невозмутимо сказал Дженсен. - Хэрли? Ну, кто быстрее, кому достанется тёпленькое местечко?  
Хэрли прыгнул с места и с победным лаем приземлился на диван всеми четырьмя лапами. Джаред ринулся вперёд.  
\- Ну уж нет! Не сегодня, - рявкнул он, устремляясь к дивану. - Хэрли, Сэди, место! Ты совершенно разбаловал мне собак.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Ты раньше вообще их с собой в постель таскал и кормил индейкой, а тут надо же, строгий какой нашёлся, - усмехнулся Дженсен, глядя, как Хэрли и Сэди понуро, но послушно повинуются команде хозяина и устраиваются в своих корзинках на полу.  
Диван был свободен - почти целиком, учитывая, что Дженсен скромно примостился в уголке перед телевизором. Джаред зашёл со стороны подлокотника, раскинул руки и, предупредив: "Падаю!", рухнул вперёд, чуть не заехав Дженсену в глаз и задёргав в воздухе задравшимися ногами. Дженсен возмущённо отпихнул от себя его локоть и ухватил Джареда за шиворот, подтягивая повыше. Джаред уронил голову ему в колени и неловко перевернулся на бок лицом к телевизору, свесив через дальний от Дженсена подлокотник то, что не поместилось на диване.  
\- Ох уж эти твои бесконечно длинные ноги, - сказал Дженсен, глядя на Джаредовы ботинки, вызывающе торчащие в воздухе.  
\- Ох уж эти твои бесконечно твёрдые колени, - проворчал Джаред - и замер, когда что-то мягкое и тёплое скользнуло ему под щеку. Он задержал дыхание на миг, а потом, осторожно пошевелившись, бережно умостил щеку у Дженсена в ладони.  
\- Так лучше? - спросил Дженсен тихо, и Джаред закрыл глаза.  
По спине у него бежали мурашки.  
\- Да. Так гораздо лучше, - ответил он, чувствуя на лице скупое тепло февральского солнца, бесстыдно смотрящего в их окно.


End file.
